Everything Changes
by Allyp098
Summary: I was a Decepticon, then I found out what they were fighting for. Then I met the Doctor and found out about Torchwood. The only thing is, is I'm alien, so they were after me at first before I proved them wrong. Lets see how the rest of my life plays out...
1. Chapter 1

Cybertron is a beautiful place, until war raged from the Autobots and Decepticons. I fought alongside both. Starting out on the Decepticons side and when I realized what their goal was, I abandoned them and faced charges of treason. Decepticons are cruel and my punishment was death by torture. There was an alien that busted me out, having seen war himself; he knew where I was coming from. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

-FLASHBACK-

 _I was walking through the Decepticon base, waiting my next assignment to be able to keep this planet for ourselves. The fragging Autobots wanted to destroy the planet and the next fifteen planets on. At least that's what I thought. We were trying to protect the planet so we could continue living on this peaceful and beautiful planet._

 _I was walking down the halls, the lights overhead making my white and bright red paint gleam. I was on my way to get repainted. Megatron, my lord, told me the white didn't make the Autobots back down. He ordered that it gets fixed. I was scheduled to be repainted black and red. It was a lot more intimidating, but it didn't match my personality. I was a cheery bot and I had no reason to not be. I had one of my parents. He may not be the most liked bot in the ranks, but he fixed everyone's wounds. I walked into the med bay where I was met by the one mech I was still related to wrapped me into a hug._

 _"_ _Hello Sire." I said cheerfully, hugging him back._

 _"_ _You may want to act a little bit tougher Blade." He vented, giving me a small squeeze and pushing my form away from his, keeping his servos on my shoulder plating, staring at me in the optics. "Megatron wants us all to act tough and always be on guard up. You never know when there may be an Autobot lurking around." I nodded. Those pit spawned Autobots ruined everything. I had a life, with friends and we were happy. Then the whole war started and my friends and I split. They went against me and joined the Autobots. "Hey…." He snapped me out of my thinking "You ok darling?" I nodded_

 _"_ _Just thinking about Phoenix and Legend…" I looked up at him. "They were my best friends and I'll never get to see them again." Sire tilted my helm up and looked at me in the optics._

 _"_ _Look Blade, I know they were there for you, but if they don't share the same view of the war that you do… Well… You shouldn't be friends with them honey." I nodded agreeing with him._

 _"_ _KNOCKOUT!" A voice yelled. I knew that voice too well. It belonged to the voice of our leader and lord, Megatron. Sire looked up, responding to his name. The giant silver mech stumbled in, holding his left arm as energon leaked from underneath his servo. Sire ran forward and helped him over to the bed while I got his equipment. I grabbed his welder and a wet cloth the clean the energon off. I handed those to him as he put Megatron into stasis._

 _"_ _You might want to go get that paint changed darling. I'm sure Breakdown will be happy to help you get the coat on and buff your finish. It's a bit messy." He said as I looked down at my coat of paint. I'd have to agree with him. The paint was covered with dust and dirt. I nodded and left to find Breakdown. Walking down the hall was okay if you were a femme. Femmes were extremely rare and every bot cherished to have them on their team. The only thing I hated was when I was walking down the hall and the young mechs would whistle at me. I am an attractive bot. I mean, if you know Knockout, then you know that he is a very attractive bot._

 _I continued down the hall and found Breakdown in the main conference room. "Blade?" He asked, looking up from his work "What do you need?" He set his data pad down and looked at me._

 _"_ _I need you to help me with my paint and the buffing of my finish. Can you?" I asked and he nodded._

 _"_ _Sure Blade." He walked me to the paint room where he helped me apply the black coat of paint to my white paint that wasn't intimidating enough. After he had finished, he buffed and polished the new coat of paint. I smiled when he had finished._

 _"_ _Thanks!" I trotted off down the hall, listening to Starscream talk to another mech and saying some really weird things._

 _"_ _Once we take over this planet, we will kill every last autobot and take over the galaxy." He chuckled along with the mech he was talking to. Were we really the bad guys? I decided to talk to a friend about this. I ran past the med bay._

 _"_ _I'll be back Sire! I'm going to go visit a friend who's at the other base, okay?" He nodded, too distracted with his work to pay attention to me. I ran out the door and made my way to Iakon. Entering the hall of records, I get multiple stares, but who's going to hurt a youngling? I knock on Alpha Trion's door. There is some shuffling behind it before he opened it and looked down._

 _"_ _Ah! Blade , how nice to see you. What brings you here?"_

 _"_ _I have a question." I said simply._

 _"_ _Sure darling, come on in." He stepped out of the way and I walked in, taking a seat across from him. "What's up darling?"_

 _"_ _Are the Decepticons the bad guys?" I asked, trying to hide my Decepticon insignia._

 _"_ _At the current moment, yes. They are trying to take over the planet for themselves." I shivered_

 _"_ _What would it take to switch sides?" I asked. The question seemed to shock the old mech. "I don't want to be evil anymore." He was about to answer before a whooshing sound came from the entrance of his office where a small blue colored box faded in and out before the door opened and a man stepped out._

 _"_ _Alright then, Alonsy." He looked up at us and got extremely confused. "Say, where am I?"_

 **Hoped you liked it. I will continue the chapter soon. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Alpha Trion and I stared at the strange creature and his blue box. The creature didn't have any metal; on his body, he looked more…. How should I say it…? Organic. He had a blue jacket and a tie on and a brown type substance on the top of his helm. His face plates were a peach color. Not a color that you usually find in Cybertronians._

 _"Uhhh….." I said, looking back at Trion. Our optics met and his shifted back down to the ground, looking at the creature._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry." The creature said. "I'm the Doctor and this…" He looked back at the blue box and another creature yet this one had a blond colored substance on top her helm. "This is Rose. We come in peace, although, I've never run into you before. May I ask what you are and where we are?"_

 _"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms. You are on the planet Cybertron." Trion said, being weary about the being._

 _"And what are your names? If I may ask?"_

 _"This is Blade and I am Alpha Trion." The creatures face lit up._

 _"Oh! I know who you are!" He shouted throwing his servos to move his brown substance out of his faceplates and looked back up at us. I must have had a dumbfounded face because he looked up at me and a face of question came over his features._

 _"Are you ok Miss.?" He asked._

 _"What is that atop your helm?" I asked, tilting my helm slightly to the right._

 _"This?" He asked, running his servo over the brown substance. I nodded. "This is called hair." He looked at me and walked around me. "You must be eight." I nodded_

 _"How did you know that?" I asked dumfounded._

 _"Just by the look of your metal."_

 _"How do you know what we are? I've never seen creatures like yours." Alpha Trion asked the mech._

 _"I was here when primus finally became a planet and created the original thirteen Primes. Your species have changed so much throughout the vorns." He looked back at the blond haired one_

 _"Well then, Rose. Let's leave these two to their conversation they were having." He turned toward the femme. "Alonsy."_

 **Sorry for it being so short, I got major writers block. Any ideas? It would really help, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back for more! Sorry this hasn't been updated a lot. I've been working with other authors by the names LastLightAlive and RumbleGazer on Wattpad. Be sure to check out the story Training that we have started. Its also on my page. Be sure to let us know how we are doing. Thanks!**_

 _I turned back to Alpha Trion. "Who was that sir?"_

 _"I am unsure Blade. I do intend to find out though." He takes a step forward and looked back at me. "You should return home. Think about which side you wish to be on." He looks away and vents. "I will see you soon Blade."_

 _I nodded and followed him out and made my way home. Thoughts flooded my mind. Was this true? Were we really after the entire universe to rule? I didn't want to be bad. A though popped into my head. Megatron lied to me to keep him on his side. He LIED! I stomped the rest of the way back to the Decepticon headquarters. My sire met me at the door._

 _"Woah! What's got you all worked up Blade?" He asked, slightly stepping out of my way._

 _"I need to talk to someone."_

 _"Who, to be precise?"_

 _"Follow and you will understand." I paused "I found out the truth Sire. We aren't fighting to keep this planet peaceful and beautiful, are we?"_

 _"Well, I don-"_

 _"NO!" I interrupted him "I will talk about it with someone else." I stormed on the halls, glancing down each room and dorm to see if my desired con was in them. I finally found him in the main communications room, talking to his loyal Soundwave. Lazerbeak sat near and stared at my form. The giant silver mech looked up as well as Soundwave._

 _"Is there something I can do for you Blade?" Megatron asked._

 _"Can you answer a question for me?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could while walking toward him, swaying my hip plates. Megatron loved femmes and would do anything to get them, so all I have to do is show him I'm on his side then…. BAM! Destroy him and lead the cons to goodness._

 _"What may that be Blade?" He straightened up and smirked at me, his sick minded processor going to the wrong places._

 _"What are we fighting for my dear lord?" I walked right up to him and put a small servo on his massive chest plates. He smiled once again._

 _"I thought we went over this Blade, do I need to tell you again my sweet femme?"_

 _"Indeed sir. Although, why can't we do it in private? I really need to talk to you about some things."_

 _Megatron smirked more and looked at Soundwave who turned back to his computer, "Sure thing Blade. Right this way." He walked out of the room and I followed, being sure to keep my sexy femme like composure running. Megatron shifted anxiously. He was in the gutter again and I prayed to Primus that he didn't do it on me._

 _"Where are we going my lord?" I asked, wondering why we were getting into the higher ranking places of Kaon._

 _"My residence, Why do you ask?"_

 _"No reason." I blurted out._

 _We continued our walk to his house and entered the room. His room was massive with a big berth and a large screen to display the networks. He sat down on his bed and patted the seat next to him and I sat down._

 _"We fight for this planet Blade." He started. There he goes again, lying to me. "The Autobots are the ones who raged war onto us, the ones who started this forbidden war."_

 _"Are you sure that's true?" I asked. He lifted his head to look me in the optics._

 _"Yes I am positive. Why?"_

 _"I was hearing Starscream differently." I said with a fake frown._

 _"Wha-…. What do you mean?" He asked, his voice box wavering. I had exposed him. He knew I found out the truth. The one femme, other than Arachnid, who was loyal to him only because she thought she was fighting for the god guys._

 _"I heard Starscream tell another drone that we are fighting to take over this planet and the next 20 beyond it. The ones who are fighting against us are the ones that are trying to keep this planet peaceful."_

 _"Starscream is a fibber Blade. He does not agree with you being on our team, taken your history."_

 _"My history, what do you mean?"_

 _"Knockout isn't your Sire. He just acts like one."_

 _"What are you talking about? I have the same pain color as him."_

 _"We found you after a battle. You were left in a bunker of an Autobots home, crying. You're no older than I am. You're only a few vorns younger than me."_

 _"So I am close to your age?"_

 _"Yes. The Autobots abandoned you."_

 _"That's not what I heard." I said changing my expression to what I was really feeling. Anger shot across my faceplates and I stood up._

 _"What did you hear?"_

 _"I've been visiting Alpha Trion."_

 _"You've been what?" He yelled and stood up._

 _"He told me that we are the bad guys and that we are the ones destroying the planet!" I yelled back at him._

 _"You've been visiting an Autobot?!" He continued to yell. "Under our rules that is considered treason!" A small knock on the front door was heard before Megatron turned to open it. The organic creature from before and his femme partner stood there, looking up at the war lord._

 _"Megatron, is it?" The brown haired mech asked._

 _"Indeed, and who might you be?" Megatron growled_

 _"A man who has been through war with other people and do not wish to see you come through the same tunnel."_

 _"Why are you here Doctor?" I asked._

 _"You know this small organic, fleshy creature?" Megatron shot me back a glare._

 _"Yes she does. Not tell me. How has she committed treason?" The Doctor asked_

 _"She is visiting an Autobot, a sworn enemy of ours." Megatron growled at the thought of the Autobots._

 _"Is she on their side?" The Doctor asked._

 _"Yes. Anyone who has seen an Autobot knows of their ways and their goal."_

 _"Blade," The Doctor looked up at me, "what side do you wish to fight on? Good or Bad?"_

 _"Good, of course. I want to keep our planet."_

 _"Good, good. Well then, which team are you on Megatron?"_

 _"We are the Decepticons; we fight for this planet to be ours."_

 _"So… bad" The blonde haired organic said._

 _"GET OUT" Megatron yelled. The man smiled and left. Megatron turned to me and grabbed my throat. "The punishment for treason is torture." He growled and I grabbed his servo to try and loosen it. I failed and ended up getting a tighter grasp around my neck. "Come along" He said as a ground-bridge opened and he dragged me through._

 _What did I just get myself into?_

 ** _Thank you for reading. The doctor and the Torchwood team will come in later. More after you find out what happened to Blade. I would greatly appreciate help on my stories. I get writers block so easily. Comment what you though and how Megatron should take this newly achieved information._**


End file.
